las bromas de sasori
by akira1016
Summary: sasori esta dispuesto aprobar cosas nuevas y eso es lo que hará. ¿quienes serán sus victimas? ¿lo descubrirán? Reto: Inocentadas en Akatsuki para el foro Akatsuki Rules


Las bromas de sasori

En el pasado las acciones de sus compañeros no le habrían importado menos pero un simple comentario lo hiso cambiar de opinión

_**-sasori-danna, los sentimientos son un arte por lo tanto si hacemos bromas y alguien se ríe o enoja ¡es arte!... a menos que usted no sepa sobre arte-insinuó deidara**_

Desde que escucho esas frases el había decidido aceptar el reto y correr el riesgo

Su primer "inocente" seria zetsu

Recientemente zetsu había estado muy entretenido hablando con una margarita y unos tulipanes a los cuales parecía apreciar mucho, aprovechando que zetsu no veía sasori decidió entrar en acción

-veamos…hago esto…después esto…le pongo esto…y ¡listo!-dijo sasori mientras escuchaba a zetsu volver, mientras peleaban zetsu blanco y negro

Decidió esconderse en su cuarto, el sabia que cuando zetsu viera lo que hiso sus gritos se escucharían por toda la cueva asi que no necesitaba estar presente.

Sasori se fue lo más rápido que pudo sin que zetsu lo notara y cuando zetsu llego al jardín

-¡¿p-pero que a pasado aquí!?-se pregunto zetsu a si mismo sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían

En el suelo estaban sus tulipanes tirados y secos y cerca de un árbol estaba su amada margarita, tirada, seca y sin pétalos; junto a ella había una nota que decía:

_**Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir viviendo**_

_**Ya no soporto esta soledad,**_

_**Tu no puedes llenarla,**_

_**Lo siento y espero que esto sea lo mejor**_

_**No soportaría irme sola asi que no lo hare,**_

_**Mis amigas tulipanes se irán conmigo.**_

_**Adiós mi querida planta bipolar**_

_**Con amor se despide: **__**margarita**_

Los lloriqueos y frases bipolares se escucharon por toda la cueva y sasori sonrió satisfecho, esa supuesta carta suicida había causado más credibilidad de lo que él creía.

Ahora su segundo "inocente" seria deidara, siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría hacerle una broma y al parecer, lo averiguaría muy pronto.

Le había puerto un sedante en el café que se había tomado hace rato y el simple hecho de no escuchar sus quejidos y de que nadie haya golpeado a tobi le decía que había surgido efecto

Sigilosamente entro al cuarto de deidara en el cual él se encontraba dormido sobre su cama. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo sasori saco un lápiz labial que le había "tomado prestado" a konan. Empezó a ponérselo a deidara, sasori continuo con su trabajo hasta terminar. Después, con mucho cuidado le hiso un nuevo peinado al rubio cuidando que no se despertara y por ultimo y le puso una nueva camisa que estaba seguro todos se reirían cuando lo vieran.

El efecto tardaría unos minutos asi que aprovecho para ir con su ultimo "inocente", que en definitivo, era el más "inocente" de akatsuki: tobi

Sasori se vistió de duende se puso una peluca de color verde oscuro y fue con tobi, el buen chico de akatsuki amaba la navidad y sobretodo amaba a "santa"

Sasori se acerco a tobi por detrás sorprendiéndolo

-tobi…soy yo…el duende mágico de navidad-dijo sasori intentando cambiar su voz y sonando un poco menos serio

-¡oh! ¡Eres el duende de santa! ¡tobi es un buen chico!-dijo tobi saltando de alegría

-tobi…santa a muerto-dijo sasori mientras se iba corriendo

-….-tobi se quedo en silencio

-….-

-!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito tobi mientras se desmayaba en el suelo

Justo con ese enorme grito todos fueron a ver que sucedía y deidara despertó y decidió salir a ver que era ese lamento, o más bien de quien era.

-¿qué paso aquí? ¿Qué le paso a tobi?-pregunto itachi mirando al buen chico tirado en el piso en un charco de lagrimas

- no lo sé, pero si me disculpan debo seguir preparando el funeral de mis amados peces _(para saber porque pueden leer el one-shot: las bromas de pein) _–dijo kisame recordanzo el horrible suceso

- ¡yo también tengo cosas que hacer, joder! ¡Tengo que conseguir que jashin me acepte como el mejor jashinista y el apropiado para su hija!-grito hidan aunque nadie le prestó atención(_para saber sobre la "hija de jashin también pueden leer: las bromas de pein y asi podrán ver porque se menciona y todo) _

-¿Por qué me despiertan hum?-pregunto deidara entrando a la habitación que quedo en silencio cuando todos lo vieron

-…-

-¿Qué?-

-d-deidara….-dijo kisame

-¿Qué hum?-

-….increíble,** me lo esperaba**-dijeron zetsu blanco y negro

-¡¿qué les pasa hmp?!-pregunto deidara fastidiado de las miradas de todos y justo en ese instante tobi despertó

-eh… ¿sempai?-pregunto tobi sorprendido

-si tobi soy yo, ¿Por qué me miran asi?-pregunto deidara

-¡tobi lo sabia! ¡Tobi siempre lo sospecho! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-grito tobi bailando la macarena

Justo en ese instante hidan estalló de risas y se tiro al suelo debido al dolor de estomago que le provocaba reír mucho.

-siempre supe que te parecías a ella, ¡pero no pensé que parecieras mas prostituta de lo que ya parecías!-grito hidan riéndose a más no poder

-¿eh?-dijo deidara y fue corriendo al baño para mirarse al espejo

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO HUM?!-grito deidara al ver que traía puesto maquillaje pues en su cara y en las bocas de sus manos su cabello estaba en una coleta pero ahora se parecía, según él a la tonta rubia que vivía en konoha con una pelos de chicle y además su camisa fue cambiada por una blus idéntica a la que usaba esa rubia oxigenada de konoha.

Corrió a toda prisa sonrojado y enojado a donde estaban todos.

-¿Quién lo hiso hum?-pregunto enojado

-¡oye! ¿Ese es mi maquillaje?-pregunto konan y justo cuando todos vieron como veía a deidara todos excepto el se fueron corriendo a sus cuarto o al jardín como si tuvieran miedo de algo

- asi que fuiste tu quien entro a mi cuarto y robo mi maquillaje y por lo visto mi blusa también-dijo con una sombra asesina atrás de el

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-fue lo único que alcanzo a escucharse en toda la cueva.

Sasori escucho todo y sonrió, su plan había sido un éxito aunque le causo algo de impaciencia.

Las bromas no eran tan malas…talvez si eran un arte como decía deidara….

_**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review y recuerden votar en mi perfil como les dije en mi otro one-shot , ¡nos leemos!**_


End file.
